Finding Comfort
by JulianneNG
Summary: After a gruesome case that really hits hard, Booth figures they both need time off. Especially for Brennan, who is just recovering. Both physically and mentally. Perhaps some RnR could do them both some good. BB! Content: Strong T
1. Chapter 1: Scars, physical & mental

**Title: ---------- **

**Pairing: ------- **

**Rating: -------- M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: --- Nah, unfortunately I do not own anything to do with Bones... However, I'm pretty sure they own me.**

**Author's Opening Note: This is my first Bones fanfiction! It's been nagging me for quite a while, so whether they are good or bad or even just to say SQUEEEE, please review!! I LOVE them! They're my second life force.. that next to actually watching Bones. So.. REVIEW! Thanks! -Every time I need to re-"sync" myself with the characters to better get their moods views attitude and body language, I watch just a few minutes of Bones. What's really important to me is sticking completely to each and every unique character, so let me know how I'm doing! Thanks!  
Summary: ----- After a gruesome case that really hits hard, Booth figures they both need time off. Especially for Brennan, who is just recovering from a bullet wound. Perhaps some RnR could do them both some good.**

Brennan was carrying a light load of clean laundry to her bed, careful to bring small arm loads in at a time. Letting her small load fall on the bed, she carefully sat herself on the bed, and started folding. Her mind wandered of it's own accord, revisiting their last case. How could a case effect her so much? She distanced herself from thinking about it, bringing a shirt to her face inhaling the scent of fresh clean laundry.

Anthropologically, she could understand how being involved with piecing together the murder of a young child could come to bring such an aftermath. But when one child becomes two... she understood why it effected Booth so much.

She shifted as her lower ribcage physically voiced it's discomfort. Her bullet wound that was healing nicely still protested from time to time.  
Folding a shirt and setting it aside, she couldn't help but recall, still so vividly, shielding this young child. That poor child.. mentally scarred for life. But at least the girl would live. She was only a kid of about 3 years old. The perpetrator made children his hobby. That young girl would have been his next...

_-flashback-_

_Sean Polnic whipped out a gun and turned it on him, in an unexpected move.  
"Drop your weapon, agent!!"_

_Special Agent Booth quickly glanced between the perpetrator and his partner, assessing any possibilities of her being in firing range.  
Dr. Temperance Brennan held Laurie Wills firmly by the shoulders next to her, keeping her close. They were both across the room, watching the scene unfold before them._

_"I said drop it, agent, now!"_

_Booth set his gun down on the ground and kicked it a ways as instructed. Brennan was across the room to his left holding the girl firmly to her left side, away from the man. Sean, their main suspect, was in front of him in the doorway holding up his gun. They had just found the next victim-to-be and were making a rescue when Sean Polnic had returned to the scene, the house where he had been keeping her._

_"Come on, Agent, Give me at least a little credit! Leg holster. Your second gun, now. Kick it over."_

_Booth quickly attempted to make eye contact with Brennan before going to retrieve his second gun, but the attempt was in vain, as she had her gaze intently fixated on Sean's every move. With reflexes like lightning, and eyes that could bore through your soul, she didn't intend to let anything slip unnoticed._

_He placed his second gun on the floor, kicking it away, sliding more to the left side of him._

_"Now.." Sean sneered, attempting to maintain complete control of the situation. "Let the girl go, and step away!"_

_  
Brennan only pulled Laurie closer. "What are you planning now, Sean?" The girl remained frozen in place by her side. "We know what you've been doing for the past three years. There's no way you're getting out of this."_

_"Quiet! I never said you could speak! Let her go, and send her over here!"_

_"That's not gonna happen." Booth spoke, directing the attention away from the other two._

_Sean's eyes fixated on the agent, making sure he didn't do anything unexpected._

_"Shut up!" he snapped, turning his attention back to Brennan. He swung his aim to Brennan's direction. "Send the girl over, or I will shoot you."_

_  
Booth looked almost helplessly up at Brennan, and for a split moment, their eyes locked and more could be communicated there then in words. In mere moments, she dove down behind the nearest couch, taking Laurie Wills with her, still pinned in her grasp as Sean's gun let out a bullet, tearing through the silence of the small home.  
Booth dove forward knocking the man down while effectively disarming him of his weapon, as it crashed through a nearby lamp._

_Within an instant, Now on top of Sean, Booth used a foot to kick one of his previous guns back into his reach and whirled it to meet Sean's head._

_"You sonofabitch!!"_

_He grabbed Sean by the collar of his shirt, making sure to gather up as much of his shirt as he could, leaving very little room for air, as he whipped the man up and slammed him against the far wall._

_  
He was doing his best to lift him up off the ground, while squeezing his little pin-head off, all the while screaming "Don't you DARE ever try anything like that again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"_

_Booth let the withered man drop to the ground before advancing on him again.  
He slammed his head against the tile before he whipped him around and slapped cuffs on the guy, while cuffing him against a large nearby table._

_Booth ran back to Temperance, crouching by her where she lied in a heap, stained in maroon. He knew despite her efforts to dive for cover, she had been hit.  
Laurie was still huddled next to her, weeping softly.  
"Aah, Booth..-" Brennan bit back a cry of pain, while clutching at her side._

_"Bones!! ..Bones! Come 'ere..." Booth carefully turned her over, trying to get a better look at her injury._

_"Booth- no, Booth, I'll be fine.. "_

_  
"Like hell, Bones! You've been shot!!"_

_Booth whipped out his cell and called in reinforcements, all the while holding Brennan close against him._

_-_

Just the memory seemed to entice more aching discomfort from the old wound.

Booth had been making sure to be at the hospital as much as he could, at the time. Turned out, using his badge didn't get him free entrance into her room anymore...

She couldn't help to hold a small smile from her face at that thought.

No matter what she did, she couldn't deny her thoughts from wandering to all this again.  
That case had really taken it's toll on everyone involved with solving it, not just Booth.

Angela had taken it pretty hard, too. Brennan hated seeing her affected by it so much.

But it had truthfully effected them all.

Booth hated working cases involving young children. He had even stopped by Rebecca's after the case was closed. Despite the late hour, Rebecca seemed to understand, and just gave him a few minutes alone in Parker's room to sit and watch him sleep.

Brennan was about halfway through folding this stack of laundry now, as having her mind preoccupied tended to slow her actions, no matter what she was doing.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard a firm knock at her door.

Brennan got up from her bed to head toward the door. Her usual suspicions kicked in, and she looked through the peep hole only to be faced with the logo of "Wong Foos", obstructing her view of anything else.

"Step back from the door, please" Brennan called through the door, with a smile, and she saw her partner pull the bag back enough to look around it.

She unlocked the door, and found herself smiling a little at his humored grin.

"A little cautious today?"

"What would you expect, sticking that box in to block my view?" she switched gears... "At least I WAS being cautious."

"Yeah." His expression sobered slightly. "That's good.."

He was obviously relaxed. He was wearing a nice fitted shirt and jeans, with a navy denim jacket, holding a box of Wong Foo take out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just come by and see my wounded friend? I brought food.." he said, waving the box around in emphasis.

She smiled slightly "I can see that." She moved to invite him in, and he put up his coat as she closed and re-latched the door.

"And I'm healing up quite nicely, by the way. I should be back on active duty soon."

"Oh, yeah. About that-" he said turning to face her now, still holding the take out.

"You have a while before you come back on active duty.. I've got you an extra week off of work." He said, half expecting her to call in the artillery.

"What? Why?? I've been healing just fine--"

"Yeah, yeah..I know." waving it off in an understanding gesture "It's not your wounds that this is about. I think we both need some time away. It's been a while since either of us has taken time off, and by the looks of this past case, I think it's about time we cash in on it." He said holding her gaze for a few seconds before moving around her to the kitchen to unload the food.

"...I don't know what that means.." She said, making her way over to stand just outside the kitchen, watching him take out the food.

"It _means, _that I think it's about time we take some much needed RnR."

"..oh." She watched as he got out a few dishes, and set up for a very enticing dinner meal. "..wait, _we_?"

"Yeah.. you know.." he met her gaze while she came to join him, now at her table, setting down a plate for her. "I got a week off, too."

"A whole week? .. You don't like being inactive for too long. What do you have planned?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Maybe I could pick up Parker sometime... and I was figuring I would stick around a bit.. make sure you're alright.."

Their gazes locked as they stared at each other for a few moments.

"I'm fine Booth, really. It's not even hurting anymore." She knew that wasn't quite true.. not quite, but she thought he was overreacting just a bit.

"Still. I'll stick around, at least for company's sake. You don't like staying inactive for too long either, might I point out. You could use the company."

They finished their meals respectively, occasionally reaching over to steal from the other's plate, or rid the take-out box of any left-overs.

Both stood to gather up dishes and clean the table, and Booth seemed more observant today, then usual, it seemed.

Brennan winced and shifted her weight while carrying the heavy stack of dishes, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Bones..-"

"No, it's nothing."

"You said it didn't hurt anymore!" his brows furrowing as his eyes fixed on her lower ribcage, he took the stack from her and commenced to load them in the dishwasher.

"Well, not really. Only occasionally, and it doesn't _hurt, _it just sort of _aches._"

She let out a small sigh, fully expecting him to not just let it go, as he made his way back over to her.

"Come on, let me take a look at it" he said, guiding her gently by the small of her back to the couch in the living room.

Sitting on the couch next to him, she sighed, shooting him a soft glare.

"Booth..-"

"No, no, Bones. Let me take a look at it."

She hesitated a second, as if trying to will him to leave it be with their eye contact.  
He didn't back down, so she slowly and carefully lifted the end her shirt up to right under her right breast, revealing the pink fresh looking scar that ripped through her soft skin.

Her breath caught quickly as he leaned down to take a closer look, with his left hand on her lower back to steady her. As he examined her gunshot wound, she couldn't help but relish the feeling of how his touch on her bare skin seemed to ignite the blood in her veins, leaving a soft tingling sensation on her skin.  
Now, that wasn't possible... Blood can't ignite.

She looked back up to meet his eyes, as he pulled back.

"Yeah, eh.. Looks pretty bad.."

Her brows furrowed as she kept their locked eye contact

"Eh, I mean.. It looks like it's healing nicely, but it looks it was ... painful.."

"Yeah.. " She said softly, slowly coming to after nearly drowning in the warmth his eyes revealed... "well..not so much anymore." She said, lowering her shirt back down.

"And I have been able to keep myself busy, despite being on leave..." she said slowly getting up from the couch and moving to her bedroom.

Booth followed her to rest on her door pane, arms folded with a cocky grin on his face. "You? busy?? _Outside_ the lab?"

She shot him a small smile "Yeah, well.. I've been able to catch up with things around the house now." She said, returning to her stacks of laundry.

"I thought you smelled like fabric softener..." he said, almost quietly, moving to sit on the bed, and help her fold.

_'Since when has he ever been so attentive as to what she smelled like?' she thought._

"Oh.. yeah.." she said, almost distractedly.

"Hey- I've been thinking a lot about the last case lately.." He started.

"Yeah.. me too." she admitted with a wince.

He suddenly almost felt bad about bringing it up. "I just wanted to say.."

She looked up to meet his eyes, and were almost shocked to see how much sincerity and warmth were emanating from them. "...Nice call."

"Wh..what?" she said, regaining focus on what he was saying.

"Nice call, with diving behind the couch like that. I.. I should have been able to do something-"

"Booth.. You can't possibly be finding a way to blame yourself for that, are you?" she said, as they both set aside a stack for folded pants.

"I should have been in a position to do something!"

"I was half a room away! You couldn't have-"

"I shouldn't have left you!" He said, his voice wavering.

"Booth.." she turned a bit on the bed to face him better. "You were doing the right thing. You were checking our surroundings to make sure the path was clear. You did the right thing."

She could see him reasoning with himself now, as he stared into the crystalline depths of her eyes. He felt bad for feeling so helpless. Over all else, he hated that. In any situation, he hated feeling helpless. That's where his inner struggle was. He blamed himself for letting a gap in his security, which allowed such a situation. He always made sure that no opportunity arose where he lost complete control.

She knew that. She could always see how he fought to maintain the balance between protection and pursuit. She understood why he was feeling this inner struggle, but wouldn't allow it. It was in no way his fault, and he shouldn't dwell on it. After all, she was able to keep the girl safe, and come out alive, right?

"..Woah, woah, woah, Bones!!" He suddenly said in a cheeky tone. "What's this??"

Her gaze snapped up to meet him holding up one of her bras, black with a fine red decorative trim.

"Booth!!" she said, snatching it away forcefully and pushing up off the bed to slam it in one of her drawers before turning to meet his gaze again, with a slightly flushed face..

He stood up taking a few steps toward her, suddenly serious. "Hey, Bones! Watch the bullet wound!!"

"I'm fine-" She said quickly, but she didn't snap. She knew he was just concerned, and she did feel the ache from a fast movement like that.

"Hey-" he said moving closer, his tone getting softer and serious. "listen... it's just ...I'm glad you weren't too badly hurt..."

"Yeah.. and... thanks."

He stood there for a couple seconds, willing his mind back into focus. "..for what?"

"For your helping, for dinner..." She said, gesturing back towards the kitchen. "For your concern.."

She couldn't help but get pulled into another locking eye contact, as she lost herself to his brown eyes.

"always."

They were standing so close that their proximity seemed to be all of the sudden greatly intensified.

He felt himself drowning in her blue eyes, but it was a feeling he welcomed.

He reached a hand up to brush the back of his fingertips along her hair, and she closed her eyes briefly, but returned to their previous eye contact as if she had never blinked.

He leaned in close, but stopped short, as their noses were nearly touching, trying to read her reaction.

Her breath hitched, and she stiffened, as if not expecting the sudden move.

She could feel his breath on her lips, and she shuddered slightly, her insides doing acrobatics.

He seemed to notice this, and he began to slowly move forward, and she turned her head to meet his lips with her own. They met softly, and she deepened the kiss, bringing her right hand up to the nape of his neck, as her left hand made it's way to rest on his broad strong shoulders.

He reacted in kind, bringing his right hand to softly cup her cheek as his left hand gently and cautiously sat on her waist, offering as a guide or reminder to himself of her wound there.

All that they had ever felt found it's way into that kiss, deepening it and enriching it. She let out a small moan that seemed to electrify his senses, and he brought his right hand from her hair down to encircle her waist to offer support for her back as she was moved to be backed against the wall.

Oxygen seemed so irrelevant at the moment, as they would break apart for just enough air before crashing back together again.

Her blood seemed to boil, and she brought her left arm around his back to pull him closer, bringing them flush against each other. He let out a groan, testing the waters when letting his tongue briefly and quickly come to taste her lips, and she responded in kind, allowing him more access, more control.

As their kiss became more heated and intimate, she moved her fingers in through his hair pulling him closer, if at all possible.

She reached her free left hand down to move across his broad form, feeling his muscles tense under his shirt in kind to her touch. He had well structured chest and abdomen muscles that she didn't take for granted.

He moved his right hand up along her waist to rest under her unwounded left side, to sit right under her left breast.

As she moved her left hand down his abs, she reached his belt, and used it to pull him closer to her, and he let out a low growl, feeling the intense and intimate contact between them. She gasped, and broke off, and he took the opportunity to move his attention to her neck, as she moved her head back to allow him better reach.

With her left hand still clutching his belt tight, she kept him close to her, now able to feel the effect she had on him.

This only intensified the moment between them, and she found herself needing more of him. He had the same feeling, as she figured he was getting restless, moving his mouth down her neck toward her chest. She was breathing so heavily now, clutching on to him.

He was sliding his right hand now up from her waist, feeling the bare skin under her shirt. He was driving her mad! She gathered fists of his shirt, and was pulling at it to take it off impatiently, and he broke away from her chest to look her in the eyes with a smile that could give her a heart attack.

She seemed a little irritated that at the moment because he seemed perfectly content with being flush against her in every way, and just looking deep into her eyes. She was getting impatient.

"..Booth-" She pleaded, tugging at his shirt, and his smile turned into that cocky grin she knew too well.

"Impatient?" He teased.

She couldn't help it. He being so cocky was just extremely sexy at the moment.

She lips crashed back to his, and it was another heated debate between their tongues. She encouraged more from him by wrapping her left leg around him, and he let out a quick low growl, and then broke from the kiss only to throw his bothersome shirt across the room.

She took a few moments to take in the sight and feel of his skin. She burrowed her face into his neck, her hands exploring his toned muscles as they seemed to react to her touch.

It was so intoxicating, she thought she would suffocate.

He seemed to be getting impatient with her now, as he was carefully sliding her shirt up.  
She pulled back and cupped his face on either side, leaning their foreheads together, panting heavily.

Her eyes were closed, but he had his warm eyes fixed on her face. She was so beautiful.

When her eyes opened, she was met with the full force of his gorgeous eyes, darkened with passion and lust.

They stayed still breathing heavily, gazing into each other's eyes for several moments more.

"Are you sure?" He breathed, voice harsh and husky with desire.

She had to admire his self control. Even when it was something he wanted so desperately, he stopped to think of her.

All she could manage at the moment was to close her eyes and give a small nod. When she opened her eyes, she found his again. "Yes."

He hesitated a moment more.

And it seemed that's all he needed. He captured her lips again, this time with a softer edge to their kiss.

She pulled back, taking her shirt off and letting it hit the floor. She wrapped her arms up around his neck, careful about stretching her old scarred wound. He pressed himself flush against her, relishing the feel of their skin.  
Next thing she knew, she was feeling his hands at her back, attempting to grasp the clasp on her bra. Her heart rate accelerated, and she figured this is a trade deal. She started unbuckling his belt, and she felt his heart beat faster.

He could feel her heart beating against his chest, as he was wrapped around her unclasping her bra. He lowered his head to her neck and indulged in her scent. And with that, her bra came undone, and she gasped, and gripped the top of his pants she was working on. He pulled away just far enough to unclasp his belt, allowing her to continue the rest, as he returned his face to the crook of her neck, bringing his hands to explore the newly found skin. She moaned, and he knew she would be the death of him.

As he did what he pleased to her newly revealed breasts, which she found was quite distracting while she worked, she found his pants easier to remove now that his COCKY belt was out of the way. He helped her kick them off, and returned to her, lip locking, as he grabbed her by the waist with both hands maneuvering her to the bed, and lying her down.

Never phased, he continued caressing her, while their lips were still locked tightly.

And as the night went on, they exhausted themselves with all but sleep.

-

**Author's note: My first official fanfiction! What are your opinions? Flood my inbox with reviews! Should I continue with the next chapter? I have some of it planned out... in my head.. So.. should I continue with this, or am I just a lost hope? XD**

**Thanks for your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the night

**Title: -----------Finding Comfort**

**Chapter: ------2. Into the night**

**Summary: ----Waking to a new routine, Brennan and Booth both find themselves adjusting to this new change. And how do they deal?**

**Disclaimer: ---As before, I own nothing in relation to Fox or their show Bones. All I own are these odd story lines finding their way into my head, so I just thought I'd share.**

**Authors Opening Notes: Special thanks to danireed for the review, the whole reason why this chapter was written!! I really enjoyed the reviews that came in!! If you all have any requests, I'd be glad to keep an open mind. I hear that you all would love to hear more of what happened throughout the night, so here it goes... Chapter 1.. point 2! I would have had this chapter written up a long while ago, but I had to reinstall my operating system. I know.. fun. so.. lol, Chapter two will deal primarily with the night they spent together. This is my first SERIOUS fiction, so don't treat me like a newbie, but do give me some pointers if you can. Also... I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE a lesson in how to edit my chapter to have paragraph separations. Spaces between paragraphs. and such. I would really appreciate any help AND REVIEWS. I notice a lot of people have started subscribing to my story, and that's really touching!! Thanks! Hope I don't let you down! Feel free to write requests, suggestions, and corrections!! And REVIEW!**

**8=8 8=8 8=8 8=8 8=8**

**B{}NES**

**8=8 8=8 8=8 8=8 8=8**

Temperance Brennan had always been a cool and composed person. Always keeping herself calm under pressure, and professional. She prides herself in this.

It rather suits her. People believed that's all there was to her, and she preferred it this way, most of the time. It helped earn her the respect she needed in such a profession. She never let anything get the best of her, always looking out for herself, keeping a professional hard working reputation.

Her calm demeanor was what she respected most about herself.

But now, she finds her calm resolve crumbling at a simple touch.

No one has ever made her lose control over a situation as easily as he seems to. And the most puzzling part… he doesn't even seem to know it.

So now, as Seeley Booth placed kisses down her neck to her chest, she could feel herself losing control of the situation. Fast.

And she has found that lately she's not as determined about staying completely independent, as she used to always strive to be.

But more importantly.. the more she examined this aspect.. the less she seemed to care.

He moved his attention back to kissing her jaw line, and resting his mouth by her ear, attempting to stay as close to her as he could.

He, clad only in his boxers, was flush against her. She only had on her panties, and she could feel him hard against her.

And typically, her mind kept reeling.

Before, in all her wildest dreams, she couldn't imagine actually getting involved with Booth this way. It felt so good yet… felt so out of place. She had thoroughly convinced herself it was something that could never happen, or wasn't a possibility, that now.. to actually be in this situation.. it felt almost unbelievable. Sure, she was enjoying this as much as he was. But she kept half expecting to wake up any moment. After all, she might as well be honest with herself. She had had her fair share of dreams. And this being Booth, she really hadn't expected him to make any sort of move. She couldn't deny what seemed to be between them.. Well.. she could TRY, but she couldn't deny to HERSELF what seemed to be between them. But she saw Booth as far too professional to cross that line he had himself placed.

But even now.. as she KNEW this was real.. she felt so lost, as if in a dream. Nothing else existed, only the HERE and NOW.

Booth found his way back to her lips as he kissed her with all the passion in his being. He felt as if his blood were on fire. He could barely form a thought in his head! All that existed to him was her, and how she seemed to enhance his every feeling.

His skin seemed as if it were covered with a tingling burn wherever they touched, and his veins were filled with molten fire.

But her LIPS. His hand made it's way to her neck as he deepened his kiss, relishing in the very FEEL of it all. And one thought seemed to make it's way into his head and register: He was.. so addicted.

His arms on either sides of her head, as he was above him, shook with self control as he tried to keep himself up. He feared he may melt and lose his footing, so to speak. And when she sucked on his bottom lip, he couldn't suppress the groan that lit her inner senses on fire. The kiss faltered for a second, and he almost dismissed it, if it weren't for the fact that he could have sworn he heard a whimper. And it didn't sound as if it were from the certain circumstances. Not from **pleasure**.. but almost as if from..

He stopped mid-kiss, not moving for a split second before pulling back to look at her. Her eyes kept closed as she suppressed a small gasp, as if from crying.

And as would be totally Booth of him, concern gently lit his features.

It shocked him, the look of emotional pain on her face. "Temperance?"

She opened her eyes, and his eyes so full and darkened from raw passion met her bright blue ones, and they were slightly blurred with unshed tears.

He brought his hand to her cheek, gently brushing his fingers to her hair.

She smiled slightly, bringing her hand to his face, and he saw it still held that tone of emotional conflict.

"Booth" she said smiling with a slight laugh. But her eyes still held her tears.

"Temperance? …Did I..-"

She cut him off with her finger to his lips, softly brushing across them.

"No. no.. just..-" she let out a short quiet laugh, pressing her lips together to slightly recompose herself after the make out session.

"It's.. ..nothing." His eyes searched hers, but only saw that she must be feeling what he was.

She didn't know how to say what she was feeling or put it into words.

His features were still gently laced with concern, and was that.. guilt? It wasn't literally HIM that made her feel what she was feeling, but more herself. It was just such a strong rush of emotions, that it overwhelmed her. This was something she had wanted for so long.. no matter how hard she could try to deny it.

"It's just… this.-" she said, pulling him down for a kiss so emotional, all the sexual tension seemed to dissipate.

The kiss lasted several seconds before she took hold of his bottom lip again. His hand still at her face, now wove into her hair as she deepened the kiss, and he felt her tongue lightly brush against his lips. He enticed her mouth to test how she might accept it, gently testing the waters.

She felt his tongue entice entrance, and she welcomed it, allowing him to taste her fully. She almost seemed to drown in the sensation, as the found she couldn't get enough.

That all too familiar feeling of sexual tension arose once again as his hand made it to her bare waist, and she wound one arm behind his "well structured" body as her other hand found the back of his head.

He pushed himself flush against her the sensitive contact made her whole body tense up tight as she slightly gasped for air. He used this chance to move his hands down and start to slide her panties down off of her.

She had started to shiver with what was anticipated, and reached to grasp the waistband of his boxers.

She paused, and one thought came to mind. "moment of truth.."

She brought his face crashing back to hers as she worked them off, now both able to feel each other's every inch of skin. She seemed to tense to the point of almost twitching as he grasped her thigh securely.

He couldn't help but get impatient by this point. He wanted.. but it was more then that. He desperately needed her now. Now. He could feel her feeling the same way as she widened her stance beneath him.

He took firm hold of her upper thigh as he braced his weight near her head.

She moved her legs around him to beg him to take entrance, and he readily took the hint. As their tongues still dueled, he pressed deep into her, and she broke away from the kiss, her head falling back. "Temperance…"his voice hissed, as his jaw clenched, pressing his face to the crook of her neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments longer, both of them adjusting to the very feel of each other. He kept his face at her neck a while longer as she reached to gently put her hand to the back of his neck while turning her head to his ear.

She inhaled, taking in and burning to memory his very scent. She found right away.. 'she was so addicted.'

He placed a quick and hot kiss to her neck before moving his forehead to hers. He opened his eyes and found hers searching for his hazel eyes. But at this point in time, his eyes almost seemed a coffee black shade, and she found herself drowning in it.

He moved his hand from firmly grasping her thigh to beside her on the bed in order to better support his own weight.

He pulled from her and pushed back into her, both letting out a load groan. She trailed her hands down his firm and fit arms, feeling his biceps shaking ever so slightly with her feather-light touch. As her hand reached his wrist, she grabbed it.. perhaps squeezing a little. She needed this. Needed to feel him closer. She could feel him pushing hard inside her. Her other hand was at his neck, bringing his lips back down to her own. "oh Booth--" as his lips met hers with force.

Booth could form enough thoughts in his mind at the time for this to register in his ears. His eyes shot open in the midst of their kiss, and swept over her face. He had to acknowledge her beauty for a second before pulling back from their hot entwined kiss to rest his forehead against hers. He thought he could at least give it a try.

Closing his eyes tight, and never losing rhythm, with a shaky voice he moaned "Brennan…-"

At the mere sound of this her eyes snapped open and studied his face. His eyes, being her main focal point of which she could read him, were closed. A second later he opened his eyes slowly, and she could see the underlying sense of humor. He smirked at her just slightly and once again closed his eyes and moved his attention to keeping a steady strong rhythm.

She got the hint. The edges of her lips twitched, almost forming a smile, when she pulled head up to his ear level. She made sure he could feel her lips near his ear.

"**Seeley" **she breathed, in a husky voice laden with lust.

He felt a cold shiver all over, running down his spine and to his feet.

She had such an effect on him! It often times shocked or annoyed him, but as for the moment… this moment.. he couldn't love anything more.

He let his kisses drop to her jaw, moving toward her ear, before lightly grazing her earlobe with his teeth. He savored the revenge, feeling her shiver underneath him.

She squeezed her eyes shut as he continued both his rhythm and his trail of hot kisses down her neck.

She had never ever felt so alive. Out of habit a voice emerged in her head… "that's impossible.. You've constantly been living, and thi-" Booth pressed hard into her, as if sensing her mind working, and she lost all thought. She let out a short cry and gasped for air. Yeah, that ridiculous voice had nothing to say about sensing someone's thoughts. She no longer felt like thinking. She savored the very essence and feel of him… absorbed it..

He very gently raked his teeth across the smooth soft skin of her neck, as both their pleasure heightened. Their breath quickened and became uneven, and he was slightly shaking with their climax.

Her nails lightly grazed the surface of his addictive skin, running along his shoulders and to his back. She could feel his every fiber shiver with barely suppressed desire.

Their breathing hitched and the moans filling the room seemed to blur, no longer intelligible who's they were.

As she felt the beginning of her explosive orgasm approaching, she let out a cry, clutching onto him with her strong grasp.

"**Temperance!!"** He called out, as he came with her, dropping his head into the crook of her neck.

They stayed there, clutching onto each other for moments more, neither wanting to be finished quite yet.

He sighed, content, and pressed a soft lingering kiss to her neck once more. He moved his lips back to find her own, and it was soft.. caring.. and loving. ..loving. "I love you.." he whispered to her. She slowly opened her eyes to sweep across his "well structured" features. It was more then that.. handsome features.. his gorgeous face.. "I love you" she whispered softly. And he heard her.

He had his weight supported by his elbows, and he rolled to her left side, now on his right side, only supporting his weight by one elbow.

He sat admiring her beauty, his other hand at her opposite waist.

She found herself trapped in another locking gaze, and his eyes had completely opened to her. The amount of real raw emotion pouring from his gaze entrapped her, as she kept her eyes on his.

He loved her bright eyes. They seemed to catch all the light in the room and reflect them softly back at him. He enjoyed losing himself to her eyes as his free hand lightly stroked unintelligible

Patterns on her stomach. She was so beautiful.

"you're right.." he whispered.. so soft he thought she hadn't heard him.

"…..what?" she asked, still lost in his gaze.

"You are good.. and now.. I know first hand." He said nudging her, as that cocky smirk slowly retook his features.

She closed her eyes for a brief second and laughed softly, returning her eyes back to it's rightful place.. in his.

They sat for moments more looking into each others eyes.

…."…Booth..?" she said softly, and he could have sworn he ever so slightly heard the edge of worry in her voice. Almost.

His eyes took on a knowing tone. "I don't want to think.. not now." He said, moving his mouth to her neck for another kiss, as he laid down on the bed next to her, but still facing her.

"Mmm.." she said, closing her eyes for a brief second, enjoying his attention. "…me neither."

She felt him chuckle against her neck, and after placing one more loving kiss, returned to reclaim her lips.

After breaking away for air, he nuzzled his face in her hair and inhaled another intoxicating breath of her scent.

"Booth?"

"Mmm.. yeah?"

"You're right.."

He pulled away to look her in the eyes with amusement and curiosity. He did just hear that, right? "what about?"

She turned to face him. Her gaze lingered adoringly at his lips before returning to his alluring eyes. "We made love.."

His smile could have melted dry ice.

"..yeah… better?" he asked, nuzzling his fingers into her soft hair.

she let out a small chuckle "I do think so.." she smirked.

"And.. we are one."

She couldn't deny the impulse. She pulled him in for such a soft kiss, void of any sexual desire, but not lacking so much passion.

And as the night progressed, they found this to be something so calming, and enjoyable.. something neither would ever quite get used to.

And even as their breathing evened, and they could feel the light abyss of sleep pulling, they could shut their eyes, feeling the other against them as their protection and comfort as sleep overtook them.

**8=8 8=8 8=8 8=8 8=8**

**B{}NES**

**8=8 8=8 8=8 8=8 8=8**

**Author's closing note: ---- So what would you say? Worth waiting a day for?? Lol! I definitely will be updating soon, so please encourage me to write faster! I am ADDICTED to reviews! I appreciate suggestions, and put them to good use, AS I DID WITH THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER!!**

**So um.. danireed.. was this better? snrk**

**I have ideas for chapter three invading my everyday life.. so it shouldn't be too much longer. grin**

**Now.. If you'll all excuse me... I must go.. take a cold shower.**

**See y'all next chapter!**

**-Julie**


	3. Chapter 3: Routine Adjustments

**Title: -----------Finding Comfort**

**Chapter: ------3. Routine adjustments**

**Summary: ----Waking to a new routine, Brennan and Booth both find themselves adjusting to this new change. And how do they deal?**

**Disclaimer: ---As before, I own nothing in relation to Fox or their show Bones. All I own are these odd story lines finding their way into my head, so I just thought I'd share.**

**Authors Opening Notes: Every time I need to get "back in character" with my fictions, I watch a couple minutes of any given episode. I'm typing this up on my computer, and I have the entire series right here on my pc! Makes it quite convenient. I am loving the reviews and feedback, people! Let's get those in! I want to know if this story should continue, and how.. I'm not quite sure myself. I would appreciate any suggestions you may have. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**8-8**

**BONES**

**8-8**

Temperance awoke with a sense of lazy comfort. Never opening her eyes, she lied, enjoying the smell of the crisp morning air, the scents of fresh laundry, ..and something else she couldn't quite make out… she was still half asleep after all.

She felt so completely relaxed. She loved how comfortable this was. She allowed herself to lie a while longer relishing the feel of her pillow, her soft covers, the strong arm around her waist, the hand in hers… and her apparent nakedness.

Wait.. what?

She opened her eyes, slowly coming to. She moved her hand, feeling fingers laced with hers. Turning her head slightly, she saw Booth's still form and barely let a smile grace her features.

This was nice.

Booth was spooning her from behind with one arm over her waist. His hand was intertwined with hers.

She slowly and gently turned to face him, and scooted closer to him. She could feel his smooth skin. His chest was so well defined, she found herself drawn to it. He was still so warm, and she placed her hands on his chest.

She sat like this, gazing at his calm and relaxed features, completely void of any expression. That was refreshing. She saw far too often his thoughtful expression from working, stern from interrogating, smirking from teasing her, and charming in order to get her to go eat. This was new. It was.. content.

She pushed up to gently touch her lips to his own. His breath hitched for an instant, but evened out, and other then this, there was no reaction from him.

She moved her head to place her face at his neck, and just enjoyed feeling him against her.

She could really never quite get used to this, she thought.

Placing her lips back on his own with a gentle lingering kiss, she pulled in closer to him, full length. But what she never really expected was the sensitive connection under her sheets that brought out the feelings from the night before. A fiery passion, a lust.. desire. She kissed softly against his lips, and in an instant she heard Booth emit a low growl as he kissed her back hard, using his arm around her waist to pull her lower back in close to him. Quite close.

She was completely taken off guard. She recovered from the shock, meeting his lips with equal passion.

When they finally slowly pulled their lips mere inches apart, they were catching their breath.

She opened her eyes to meet his husky morning eyes, now laden with a lust illuminated by the slight morning sun.

She wondered if he was giving her heart murmurs.

Is that possible? No, but right now she didn't care to think about it in scientific length.

"g'morning…" his rasp voice whispered, and it sounded so good to her.

"morning." She said, placing a quick loving kiss to his lips once more.

"Mmm.." he hummed, both mutually pulling back from the kiss "Nice morning routine.."

She laughed softly, and he felt it was the sweetest sound he could have wanted to hear first thing in the morning.

He admired her tousled morning look, and felt her entire length. Oh.. entire length.

His hand still held her lower back to himself firmly, and upon acknowledging this again, Brennan could see his pupils dilate while in another one of their gazes. She felt his shift in mood, and how his eyes darkened slightly. This, among other reasons, really turned her on at the moment.

She ran her hands down along his chest, emphasizing that she felt the same. She could feel his muscles twitch at her touch occasionally, and loved to feel his response. Um.. in many various ways.

She stared into his deep dark hazel eyes, shaded with passion, before moving in to capture his lips in an open mouthed duel, and it seemed that's all he waited for.

He turned to prop himself up on his side facing her, his other hand still at her waist.

Brennan, now on her back, kept one hand at his shoulder, while their tongues danced and caressed each other. She sighed contentedly into him, and he pushed himself properly above her.

Pulling himself from his oral entanglement, he gazed into her eyes. "I like today so far…"

She laughed, closing her eyes slowly for a brief moment.

"I know how we could improve on that aspect.." she hinted huskily, drawing her arms around his neck.

He quirked an eyebrow at her with a faint trace of a cocky smirk. "I like your thinking, doctor Brennan…"

His lips came crashing back down to hers, heightening the passion between them.

She linked her legs around him and held close to him around his broad shoulders.

As he started his comfortable and pleasing rhythm, their moans floated about the room. "Bones…" he moaned, between their lips contact.

One of his hands found it's way to her breast, kneading and paying it special attention, while his hips thrust harder and further, earning him her cries as he growled.

She found that so utterly.. sexy. She loved his low toned voice and the way she had just discovered he growls while they make love.

"Temperance!"

"Oh, Seeley!!" she hissed, as they both climaxed and came together. They held on to each other as a lifeline, and he gently nipped his teeth at her neck. Their breathing slowed and evened out, and they found themselves exhausted in each other's arms again.

"I definitely prefer this morning schedule to my own…" his rough voice gently broke the comfortable silence.

"You're welcome to it.. any day." She said, placing a hot kiss to his neck, and felt as this sent a shiver through him.

He fell to her side, taking her hand next to him.

After several comfortable moments of this, Temperance broke the silence. "I think I should go get a shower now." And she laughed softly. He couldn't, and quite frankly didn't feel the need to hide smile this brought to his face.

"Alright Bones.." He said lazily, bringing her hand in his to his lips.

She got up, glancing back at him once more before disappearing into the bathroom.

-

BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS

-

She let the water run over her porcelain soft skin, soothing and relaxing it some more, if that were even possible at the moment. She was more relaxed then she could ever remember being in ages.

I'm only in the next room… She thought. I need not feel 'withdrawal' symptoms already. She laughed at herself inwardly. But she couldn't help feel the absence of his skin against hers. She couldn't help wish she had her arms draped across his shoulders and around his neck.

She focused herself as much as possible on her shower and washing her hair for the moment. There would be plenty more of that some other time.

-

BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS

-

She emerged from her bathroom wrapped in her bath robe, and went straight back into her room to get some clothes she hand not brought with her to the bathroom.

Once she arrived in the bedroom, she noted the obvious lack of Booth's presence in her bed. A slight wave of panic arose, before scoffing it and shoving that idea down. He wouldn't have left her! Booth would never leave her.

She continued to get dressed and towel dried her hair before walking to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Halfway to the kitchen, she faintly smelled food cooking, and had to smile, now having found him.

He stood at the stove cooking eggs, with the soft low volume of music playing from her radio in the living room. He occasionally hummed along as he used the spatula to keep the eggs from sticking to the pan.

"There you are." She said grinning. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to. I thought you had gone AWOD"

He glanced in her direction with a faint smile playing at his lips, before turning back to the pan.

"It's AWOL, Bones." He turned again to hold her eye contact a while longer. "And I would never leave you."

She could only manage to smile in a way that made him swell with …that unexplainable feeling that pulled at him from inside.

She walked up behind him, both now back to back, to start the coffee.

She got the pot brewing before feeling his hands at her waist from behind and warm lips at her neck.

She smiled, leaning her head to rest on his.

Turning in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he went to place more kisses trailing down from her neck to her chest.

Very kind and gently, she pushed back at his shoulders, trying to get him to raise his head. "Stop.." she laughed gently. Exasperated, he dropped his forehead to rest at her "augh.. Why?" he groaned, sounding like a chastened child.

She had to laugh at this. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes. "Because I just took a shower, and I don't want to take another. And with you doing that, my mind goes straight to the ditch."

"Gutter, Bones.. Straight.. to the gutter--" he stuttered as she pulled him down quickly for a long and lingering sweet kiss.

Pulling away with regret and dropping one more quick kiss to her lips, he pulled back to get the eggs out of the pan and to their respective plates.

She turned to get their coffee, and they both mutually met at the table, exchanging goods and sitting.

"Eggs and toast, Bones!" He had that charm smile on full force now, and she felt her heart swell.

"I see that." She said, grinning.

"I see food is a luxury here in your place." He pointed his fork at her. "Weekly routine update: Grocery shopping."

Laughing out loud, her eyes shone in that way he adored.

"And no matter how much I love the Mac 'n cheese, it can't be your sole food source here." He said, returning his attention to his plate.

"Well, usually I'm not here in order to merit going grocery shopping on a regular basis. I'm either getting something to eat on the way to or from places, or you are dragging me off to various places for food."

"But you like it." He teased, with his cocky grin in place.

"…Maybe.." She said, tilting her head slightly in partial defeat.

He laughed whole-heartedly, and she became so caught up in this, she nearly forgot the rest of their day.

"….Booth? em.. How is today going to go?" she carefully broached the topic.

He had seen this coming. He knew it would have to come up eventually. He never wanted to bring it up, however.

"Same as always, Bones." He answered in a cheerful tone. "Except maybe today I'll drop you off at work before I head to my office to sort through paperwork until I casually meet you at the Jeffersonian. …Like usual!" He said looking back up to her grinning. "How's that?"

"Sounds like you had that planned." She smiled.

"Nah." He shrugged. "made up on the spot." He locked eye contact with her a moment more before finishing his plate and cleaning up.

-

BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS

-

After having jumped out of the SUV and sending that "special smile" goodbye, Temperance Brennan entered the large polished glass doors of the Jeffersonian institute.

Turning briskly toward her office, and seeing Angela at the platform, she called out to her on her way by.

"Hey Angela."

And continued her way toward her office.

"Hey Bren!" came her reply. By this time, Brennan was already at her office.

She walked in, archiving forgotten files on her desk into their appropriate drawers.

Angela strolled in, pad of paper in hand.

"Hey Bren. I em.. finished the facial sketch from our World War 1 Veteran, John Doe."

She said, brandishing a newly completed artistic sketch.

"Oh, thanks Ange." She said looking up from amidst all the random papers at her desk.

"So, sweetie.." she began, one side of her lips twitched upward. "How come you're late today?"

Brennan's brows furrowed with confusion as she glanced at her watch. "What? I'm not late, Angela."

"I know sweetie. Normal people don't see this as late. But it's late for you." She finished, grinning.

She wasn't late enough to bring any attention to her new situation however, and Angela seemed content to let the subject go on her own.

"So, Bren.. You, me, living people, Hodgins place, drinks, and some good old-fashioned poker. Interested?" she said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh. Um, I'm not sure.."

Angela's persuasive expression dropped to one of a strained wry smile. "Yeah.. I figured.."

"No, Ange.. I might be able to. I don't know. I think Booth has another case, I'm not sure." She tried, apparently hoping to convince herself as well.

"Well, sweetie.. I'll just give Mr. FBI Hunk a good talking to, and then we're going to my place to get all dressed up appropriately. And THEN, we're going to enjoy ourselves tonight. So don't you worry. Work can't ruin this for us tonight."

"Um.. oka-"

"It'll be so much fun, Bren!" she said, clutching at her pad of paper. "We're all getting Sid's take-out, so we know there's more then just chips and junk food, and we get to have a good night out! Maybe even visit a bar later on??" she said, raising that mischievous eyebrow of hers.

"Ah, well.. Yeah, maybe, Ange. I'll talk to Booth and make sure he doesn't have any surprise cases or trips planned." She said unenthusiastically, while stacking the last of her strewn papers on her desk before filing them away.

"Okay, GREAT!" Angela said with a small bounce. "Tonight will be worth it! Do you need someone to pick you up? Or is Booth coming?" She said, with a newly found twinkle in her eyes, and excitement.

"Um.."

"Okay! Well, I'll get him to come. You just be ready!" She said, pointing. "My place! I'll pick you up around six."

And with that, she all but skipped out of her office and back to her station.

Sighing, Brennan wondered what she had just more or less agreed to this time.

-

BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS

-

"Bones!" his chipper voice came through his office telephone line, as he held the phone to his ear while working with some papers at his desk.

"Hey.. Booth. Uh, I just called to let you know that you should probably be prepared to be assaulted by Angela the moment you arrive today."

"Oh, that sounds nice.." he said with a slight grimace.

"Well, it's nothing like that. Apparently she wants to drag us all off to a poker night at Hodgin's place later tonight. Perhaps around six, maybe seven."

"Oh.. Um.. You going?" he asked with what he thought sounded like hope.

"Apparently."

"Okay.. Do you need a ride?"

"No, supposedly Angela is picking me up at six to get ready at her place before heading over there."

"Oh, okay. So I'll just show up later, and I suppose she'll handle the rest, sucking me into this whole plan.."

"So you're coming?"

"I guess so."

"Oh, good. I know I gambled in Vegas, but I'm not much of a poker person."

He chuckled at the memory of having to drag his Bones off center stage before getting in trouble for counting cards.

"Yeah, I remember. Oh, but Bones.. You know Angela has a built in radar system for any and all things you know.. sexual.." he stumbled over his words for a moment.

"I did consider that."

"Yeah. The moment we're together, she'll nearly be able to smell that something's up."

"You can't smell a sexual connection, Booth."

"Yeah, yeah…" he smiled, rolling his eyes. Same old Bones. Just the way he likes it.

"So.. Sort of a fancy-casual type of setting?" He asked.

"Yeah, I assume so. Nothing much. So I'll see you there then?"

"Yeah. Hey Bones..."

"Yes?" She could hear slight hesitation on his end, before hearing his voice again.

"I love you."

Her heart seemed to miss a beat or two.. or more, she couldn't count.

Making sure no one else was within earshot, she replied "Love you too." She could almost feel him smiling on the other end.

**-**

**BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS**

**-**

**Author's closing notes: ---- So what are your opinions? Am I doing this right so far? Your reviews keep me on track. Seriously. They even help with my writers block, I'm not sure how!! I respond to all my reviews! Please send me some! Keep me busy!**

**Chapter two was written completely on the basis of a user's comment. They said it would have been better to hear more into that night. So I'm open to suggestions, requests, comments, opinions, and anything else of the sort! Do keep it up! I may post more tomorrow!!**

**-Julie**


	4. Chapter 4: Five's a crowd

**Title: -----------Finding Comfort**

Chapter: ------ 4. Five's a crowd

**Summary: ---- In an uncomfortable environment, Brennan finds Booth to be reliable and loyal through thick and thin. But that doesn't create any more a comfortable environment then bofore...**

**Disclaimer: --- And once again.. I own nothing. But now I own a really good multimedia pc!! Em.. yeah. Okay, off topic. But I don't own Bones or anything in relation to Fox. Yeah.. I know.. sad. I tried. **

**Authors Opening Notes: Sorry guys. Writers block. And I know… I've been so busy as of late. Please forgive me. Even if you want to complain, I'd love the review. Keeps me on track. So.. ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8

BONES

8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8 8-8

As the call ended, Booth found himself looking forward to this event, as well as dreading it. He knew he would love an evening away from that all-too-clean lab with Bones and the squints, _no matter how odd that sounded to him,_ and no doubt his office, he thought, looking over his desk. but at the mention of _poker_ his forehead knotted in thought… This could be playing with fire. He knew he wanted to be there for Brennan's sake, and no matter how this went down, He was not going for the gambling.

Just as Brennan had forgotten about this slight problem in Vegas, she seemed to be short sighted now as well. No matter. For all he knows, all the squints must have the idea that he _is_ a gambler.

_What, did the poker chip give that away? _ He thought wryly. No doubt they knew about that habit of his- the infamous poker chip.

So, when he drops by later today to "drag Brennan off to their usual lunch" … (knowing full well she would be heading off to Angela's, but this would be all for show.) … he would expect Angela to drag him into all this mess.

Okay, he was feeling maybe a _teensy _bit.. Nervous? Maybe that was it…

**-**

**BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS**

**-**

Even as Brennan found herself being pried away from her duties at the lab, she felt a sudden desire to let just that happen.

Due to the pleading requests from an eager well-known friend, she was finishing up her desk work, as she heard a familiar tap at her door.

In mid sentence, Angela turned from at Brennan's couch to see Booth leaning on the door frame of Brennan's office.

"Oh, hi Booth." Brennan tried to keep the sudden bubbling buildup of joy in her stomach from finding it's way into her tone. She was pretty good at it. But… as fate would have it, this was Booth, and this WAS Angela. But Angela seemed to not take notice of this, as she kept her focus on getting Brennan out of the lab on time.

Their eyes met for a long moment, but he broke the contact in order to acknowledge Angela's presence.

"Hey Bones. Hi Angela. …Guess what, Bones. Your desk will still be there, as always. You up for lunch?" Booth said standing up straight and taking a few steps in the door.

Brennan opened her mouth to respond, but the talented artist was poised and prepared and jumped in, guns blazing.

"Sorry G-man, Bren's coming with me-" she looked towards Brennan emphasizing her words with a look. "- as soon as I get her to clock out…-" She turned her full attention back to Booth. "WE have got a party to crash."

Booth took a deep laid back breath and sighed the words only paid attention to by him. "Yeaaah, that's Angela for ya…"

"Yeah, Booth. I already _somehow_ agreed to a-" Brennan tried to say.

"How come it's never that easy for me to convince you of something?" Booth said, and turned his head to speak to Angela. "That must have been pretty persuasive."

With a flirtatious smile, Angela loved an opportunity to brag. "I have my moments.. and various methods."

"Yeah, no doubt." He said.

Angela turned back to Brennan, to urge her to hurry up, and Booth slowly edged towards the door. Between complaints and anxious pushiness from Angela, Brennan noticed this and gave him a discreet look that could only be read through eye contact. Booth grinned and mouthed "bye", waving to her as he turned on his heel quietly out the door.

"-Yeah, well of course, but I mean you should go with light curls tonight and maybe something a tad flashy, so it would naturally take a while. Which is why we should GET GOING! How flashy is _too_ flashy? What do you think-" She turned with a suggestive eyebrow to Booth, who no longer occupied the office.

Turning back to Brennan who was slightly confused about it herself, she asked "Where'd _he_ go?"

She acted as if it was common knowledge and busied herself with paperwork left across her desk. "He just left out the door."

Angela raised her eyebrows. "Well, now that he's not going to lunch, he was no plans. And _that_ means… he's fair game. A hot FBI guy at a party is always a good thing." She said in her deep flirtatious tone, her face plastered with that trademark smile of mischief. "He's coming too."

And turned to the door to take off after him.

As soon as Booth made it outside the office, he slowed his pace to a stroll. He expected Angela to come after him, and he gave her enough time to catch up before he left. That's what he wanted- to talk to Angela away from Brennan.

"Hey 'date-less', Brennan's coming over to Hodgins' place at 7 along with the rest of the gang, and so are you. So as of right now, there's no need for you to go rushing off. You _are_ coming."

He tried his best to but on a weary face as he turned to her now that she was at an equal pace with him. "I am?"

"Yes. You are. And wear your best fitted shirt to accommodate that hot FBI gear under there, because Jack has dubbed tonight poker night, baby."

Booth, with a strained expression, took a deep breath, as if to prepare a comeback, but stopped for a split moment… and gave her an odd and slightly mocking wide eyed look. "'baby'? Just… how much more are you planning on picking up from Hodgins?"

Her grin dropped a fraction. "Yeah, yeah. So you know you're coming and there's no way out of this, yes?"

"Uh, yeah… I can't."

"What else could you possibly have planned? You're not on a case at the moment… I keep tabs on you. You don't have a girlfriend, well… apart from the obvious-"

"Angela…" Booth groaned, turning his face toward the ceiling while stopping and turning to face her.

"- and this week you don't have Parker, because you had him two weeks ago… " she grinned, knowing she was cornering him. "so go ahead. What have you got?"

Booth, amazed by her constant awareness, sighed in slightly faked frustration. "I can't gamble, Angela."

"Well, nobody's perfect. I may be good, and Jack may _think_ he's-"

"Angela." He said, straight forward. "_I can't gamble_."

Her eyes widened slightly as it dawned on her. "You can't… oh. Well if that's all, I can scratch the whole poker idea and we can get straight to the-"

"Nah, Angela, You can't do that just because of me. Apparently, this is Hodgins' poker night, and I'll leave him to it." He said with odd hand gestures, and began to walk toward the door.

Angela knew she had Brennan's attire planned out just to catch his eye, so she wouldn't let this go.

"Tell you what." She said, matter-of-factly, matching his pace again. "You come by around 8. We'll have our poker put up by then. You can say you were late, or whatever. Really doesn't matter, but this was more of a 'night in' anyhow. Hodgins had some movie he wanted to sit Zack down to, something about him not understanding a common movie reference, and he took offense." She was talking ninety words a second by now.

"Just bring a dozen movies! Maybe some extra beer, and we're all set. We have food, but booze is always a good thing." She said, suggestively. "So, movie night then. Bring a load of blockbuster movies, maybe some beer, a couple games… and we're set! So what do you say, you in?" She was 100% for this again, and was determined to get him occupying the same space as Brennan casually, and outside 'lunches' and such.

They slowly stopped walking again, finally having reached the door, and turned toward each other.

He stood there, a bit stunned by the turn of events. "Uh.. right…" He blinked, snapping out of his stunned trance.

"_GREAT._" She glanced at her watch swiftly before turning to take off. "Don't worry… I won't say anything about why you're arriving later. I'm going to get Hodgins on his way. It's about six and he's going to head out to get the place ready while I take Bren to my place real quick. See you then!" She said, before spinning on her heel to take off toward Hodgins, leaving him in her wake, slightly disoriented.

_Okay, that went well. _He thought wryly.

He took off toward Brennan's office before Angela could sweep her away again.

-

Brennan sat typing at her computer and froze for an instant, feeling familiar eyes on her. She switched her view to the door to see Booth leaning on her door frame more relaxed then before. Their eyes connected and they shared an intense personal connection, and she smiled slightly, as he did the same.

"Hey." He broke the comfortable silence.

"Hey."

He walked in the office, noting that her blinds were already closed, and closed the door behind him. They met halfway in the room, and stood before each other.

"Apparently I'm coming tonight." -_but to make this believable, he wouldn't tell her about the change of plan on his part._

Concern seemed to fill her eyes. "Booth, I'm sorry."

His eyes focused more intently on hers. "What? For what?"

"I forgot. You- You can't even come having-"

"No. No, that's taken care of."

"I don't know why it never occurred to me.."

"It doesn't matter." _So much for the discretion about his part. "_Um, instead of seven, I'm arriving at eight. I talked to Angela._" _He kept his eyes on hers, reading her all the way. "She offered to put away the gambling at 8 so I could join you guys. We'll just do movies and games.. and food. Maybe some beers." He clicked his tongue, winking with his cocky smile.

"Oh." She grinned. "so… you told her? About your gambling problem?"

"Eh, she seemed okay to leave the topic alone. She's got good survival instincts."

She chuckled, cocking her head slightly to imply a change in mood. He caught on, and his grin softened.

She felt her heart rhythm falter as she saw his gaze drop slowly to her lips. He made the first move, but she met him halfway, the kiss starting soft, but instantly gaining in speed as the whole day of separation caught up with them. She pulled back briskly.

"Angela will be here any second. I'll see you tonight…" her gaze was on his tie.

He lowered his head, cocking it to the side, trying to get her to look at him. "Yeah. I will."

"I think I'm looking forward to it."

"Oddly, me too. I think that's because I already know you'll be there, and I won't be listening to Zack babble on all night with Hodgins, while Angela drills me for personal details."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "So.. Balls forward, then."

His forehead creased with confusion as his eyes widened slightly. "Um.."

"-Oh, It's an idiom I learned. Dating back to the 1950's, this refers to an all-out effort. The phrase originated from an aviation term. On airplanes, the throttle control handles and the fuel mixture are often topped with grips that are ball shaped, thus referring to pilots as "balls." If you push the ball forward close to the front wall of the cockpit your result would be a top speed." She finished, explaining in her usual rationalizing tone.

"Right.. I'm just surprised you knew that."

"I try."

He grinned. "Alright then." They shared another brief eye contact, before she broke it, noticing Angela in the background on the platform through her glass door.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah."

And he kissed her again briefly, before turning out the door.

She stood there, trying to regain her composure before the one person capable of sniffing out romance strolled in her office.

**-**

**BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS**

-

"So, we've gone with the dark blue denim jeans, with the curve-hogging hazel V neck shirt that has the thin light designs embroidered into it. Yes?" Angela spoke, pointing, while Brennan waded through the room that had clothes strewn about, as she picked out and set aside the choices they had agreed to.

"Yes."

"And you've got the under-wire bra, the sweet thin heeled boots, and we've got an array of jewelry choices." Angela pressed on.

"I almost feel like you're showing me off."

"And that's only half the fun." She grinned, wickedly. "Now, go change into that so we can accessorize the rest!"

**-**

She sat on the edge of the bed, which was fortified all around by all assortments of shoes. "You're right. I prefer the boots we had picked out."

Brennan held both feet out a bit, both donning different shoes.

"Right! So…" she said, turning to the dresser. "Jewelry!" She returned with a couple different brown necklaces with matching earrings, and a few draping gold diamond necklaces which were clearly meant to go with lower cut tops.

Brennan could only sit and wait for Angela to be done.

"I think we've overdone the brown tones, with your top and your hair. The green embroidery in your shirt really brings out your eyes, and so will your makeup, so I think we should go with the gold."

She said, fastening the necklace around her.

"Okay."

"As for your hair…"

Brennan looked at her reflection on the far mirror, slightly set back at the sight of a head full of curlers.

Angela unrolled her hair, and let the loose curls hang around her face. Applying some hair spray, she pulled back for it's final inspection.  
"I do like that. …You?"

"I think I like having it down."

"Good!" she beamed.

"I don't want to look overdone with the makeup, Angela…"

"Sweetie, I'm the artist. And the artist knows best! We'll just do something natural toned, and light. It'll look nice, I promise."

"Okay, good."  
"I only get you out once in a blue moon, so I'm trying to make the best of things."  
"I know Angela." Brennan replied, almost absent mindedly as her thoughts wandered.

Brennan's eyes focused between space and wherever her gaze was directed, as her thoughts and awareness returned.  
Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "The moon isn't blue, Angela."

Angela pulled a wry face, as if to say '_oh, don't start this._'

"The moon is never actually _blue_ unless a lot of dust is kicked up into the atmosphere, then the moon can almost appear blue." Angela kept nodding, slightly rolling her eyes. "Some events in history that have caused this effect and made the moon appear as blue include: The eruption of Krakatoa in 1883, late Indian monsoons in 1927, forest fires in Canada in 1951-"

"Gah! Bren!" Angela cried, dropping the curlers to the dresser top. "Don't turn all logical and rational right now! No scientific mumbo jumbo." She said, explaining this all again. "This is about _feeling._Today is for _fun._ You do know how to have fun, yes?" she asked with a playful grin.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

Angela continued, almost relentless. "And you know how fun flirting can be. This is the _perfect_ outfit for you tonight! And you know Booth is coming, yes?"

"Ange, that sounded a bit too obvious, even for you."

"I know, sweetie. But just imagine. Poker, movies… _booze. _And don't forget, we've got our very own FBI guy!"

"He's not coming as a stripper, Ange."

Angela pulled a wry face, staring off into the distance. "I know, I'm good. And I may have gotten him to come along, but I don't think _I'm _even _that_ good." She said with a flirtatious raise of the eyebrow. "But you never know." She smiled, that mischievous side long smile.

Brennan rolled her eyes again, grinning to herself. _'Well, I don't know. He seemed pretty keen to strip last night.'_

She quickly dismissed her thoughts with a deep breath, and turned back to the task at hand.

"Well, sweetie… It doesn't look like we need to apply any blush, now do we?"

**-**

**BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS**

-

The two girls arrived on the scene seeing the two guys sitting at the table with the cards out. They had everything set up quite a while ago, seeing as they both lived in the vicinity.

"See ya and raise ya, Zack!" Jack chuckled evilly, setting aside his chips.

"Raise anytime. I'm in. I hope you have chips left over after this round. I feel I must warn you however, that you're about to lose to someone with half as many doctorates." Zack grinned, in his usual flat tone.

Angela raised her eyebrows and turned to look at Brennan, as they had just entered the scene, and exchanged a look of being impressed.

"I wouldn't be losing if I wasn't playing against a _robot!_"Jack said, gesturing toward him, and sitting back in his seat.

"Come on, Jack." Angela started. "No conspiracies or odd theories tonight. Zack is _not_ a robot. …At least not for the duration of tonight." She said, sitting on the couch not far from the table, and crossing her legs, utilizing the full potential of her short skirt. "Zack's beating you at your own game?"

"I don't understand it! He's only just started! Even I didn't catch on that quick." He said, slapping is cards down revealing a 2, J, 6, and 10.

Zack pulled in the heap of chips as Angela continued. "Look at the bright side. To each their own place. _Bug guy._" She teased.

"You're saying Zack's the '_poker guy_'? Nuh-uh. No way. He's a bone guy."

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on…" Brennan said quietly, more to herself as she sat on the opposite couch.

"No, that would be Bren. " Angela persisted, haughtily, as she admired her heels.

"What would be-" Brennan tried to push in.

"I do believe I have proven myself to be far superior to you at this pass time, Hodgins. However, I really don't see how it matters. We're not even playing with legal money-" Zack said.

"-YET! Not _yet._" Hodgins pointed out. "_Later_, my odd little lab geek. THEN I will show you how it's _really _played."

"But I thought you just-"

"_shutup_!" Jack quickly interrupted.

Angela busted out laughing, now with drink in hand from the coffee table between the two couches.

Brennan took one herself, just watching the scene unfold before her.

**-**

**BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS**

-

"That would be the door…" Angela said, setting down her glass. "…which means, that would be Booth. " she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively towards Brennan.

Brennan rolled her eyes. She hated to, but couldn't stop herself from acknowledging the utter feeling of excitement and emotion that coursed through her stomach and limbs at just the thought. '_Hopeless. I'm hopeless'._

The poker had been put up a while ago, and Hodgins had sat Zack down to something he _knew_ he was better at. Movies.

Angela walked back in with the new guest, flopping down on the _other _couch, leaving Brennan sitting on the couch alone, contrary to where Angela had been sitting before. No one seemed to notice, but Angela had it in mind to leave a space next to Brennan on the couch. _ 'devious. I'm such a naughty thing.' _ She fought the urge to grin.

He set down the six packs of beer, passing around the various snacks. Zack argued with Hodgins relentlessly about how this movie was factually incorrect.

He heard Hodgins bite back a retort, defending whatever dignity he had left in the conversation. "Zack, it's _possible._ I'm not saying it _happened._"

"And the notion that a treasure has been stock piled of this enormity is highly unlikely from-"

"Zack! National Treasure is the movie of the YEAR! It's good, if you just _try_ to appreciate it!"

"How can I appreciate a film that's not rationally equipped with-"

"You know what… Next movie." Jack huffed, DVD cases tossing about.

Booth pulled his attention away from the cinema before him, and turned to face Angela and… Brennan. This being the first time seeing her since the morning, his heart had a mind of it's own. _So much for staying calm and under the radar._

"Hey Bones." He started with his smirk, but Brennan noticed it had faltered a bit… more of a soft side. She averted her eyes back to the screen as Booth kept talking.

"I uh, brought a good selection of movies, Angela. Maybe even a couple _educational _ ones in case there's a riot that brakes loose." He said, pointing a look in the direction of the two guys, as Zack poked experimentally at the remote while Hodgins tossed DVDs one right after the other into separate piles.

Angela smirked. "Too bad you couldn't witness Jack being pwned at a game of poker."

Booth chuckled almost uneasily, switching his gaze to Hodgins.

"I had _just_ taught the guy!" Hodgins said from the tv, throwing his hands up in defeat. He turned back to the tv, still talking, but more as if to himself. "Lost my whole allotment of wages for a months worth of beetle races!"

They all laughed, settling back down. Booth took a seat by Brennan, reaching for a beer.

"Must have been a sight worth seeing."

"You think_ that_ sounds intriguing." Angela added. "What was _really_ worthwhile was seeing the poker battle of the year between the two uber geeks!"

Booth laughed, turning to look at Brennan, who occupied herself watching the tv screen. "So who won?"

"We had to cut it short. You were due to arrive any minute." Angela smiled.

"What? No winner?"

"Yeah, well… They went on head to head, and apparently they couldn't mutually decide to _whom _the money belonged to." She quirked an eyebrow, turning her gaze to Zack on the couch in front of the tv.

Booth laughed, and Brennan could feel the couch shift as he sat back.

"We've scheduled a rematch." Brennan's voice suddenly brought attention that she was listening into the conversation at hand.

Booth turned to her, smiling. "So, how much did Zack end up earning for himself from Hodgins?"

Booth's attempts to draw Brennan into the conversation were squashed as Jack's voice cut in from the couch in front of the tv. "_Enough, my friend._"

They all laughed.

As Hodgins chose the next DVD to pop in, they all went to join them at and around the couch.

"Aha!" Jack announced, holding up the DVD as his holy grail. "How would you all fancy 'The Seeker'?" he said, popping it in before the verdict was out.

They all gathered around as the film started, and Hodgins sat back down on the floor between the couch and tv, as Angela scooted close to him, anticipating the beginning of the movie… and a darkened room. The two of them had their experience with darkened rooms. Especially theaters.

Booth figured that sitting in between Zack and Brennan lessened the chance of the two rationalizing against the movie, and sat more comfortably next to Brennan, and a little bit further from Zack.

He pulled in close as the previews started, whispering to her. "What's wrong?" Brennan turned her head in towards him some, but not fully facing him, and never engaging eye contact. "What? Nothing."

He leaned closer, near her ear as he whispered back. "You're been avoiding me."

"I am not avoiding you. I'm right here! You would clearly be able to distinguish my avoidance _IF_ I were avoiding you."

He put his hands up for a split second in defense. "Fine." And settled back into his spot, leaning back into the couch.

As the movie began, the snacks and beer were kept in full supply, as each settled to watch.

**-**

**BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS**

-

The credits came into play, and Booth was found bombarded with view points from both sides. _Okay, not exactly as planned._

Brennan from his left side, went on about this… "…and time travel has yet to be remotely proven as possible. The idea that they could-"

…As Zack muttered on to nobody in particular about that... "…without the liberal peppering of profanity that marks his iconic character in Deadwood…"

And Booth sank lower into the couch, cradling his beer close.

Angela and Hodgins battled over which movie got played next.

"What about 'Crave'?" Angela held it up, not really knowing what it was about, but decided she liked the title, for some reason.

"No, no, no, no." Booth butted in. "Not that. Set that aside. In the '_not ever_' stack. Nothing religious tonight, folks."

"Well, what's wrong with-" Brennan started, but Booth cut her off, holding up a finger in front of her to silence her.

"We are _not_ going through your rationalizing explanations and religious batterings tonight, Bones. Sorry."

He turned back to Angela. "Pick another."

Angela looked down at the DVD case in her hand with an expression, as if it had been revealed in a new light, and tossed it across the room to nowhere in particular, reaching for the next on stack.

Hodgins held up a DVD case, seeming to analyzing it, as his eyebrows drew together. "Outpost? …too much death." And tossed it aside.

Angela held a DVD out to Hodgins, titled 'August Rush', and asked, "How about a little romance drama?" raising an eyebrow.

Hodgins carefully grabbed the DVD from her grasp, and placed it to the side, holding up another DVD case.

"How did 'Firefly: The Complete Series' get in the pile?" He asked, before slowly turning to face Zack.

Zack's face remained blank and innocent, as he sat on the very end of the couch. "I merely thought I would bring it to offer you all a wider range-"

"You've watched it enough, my friend."

Angela poked in, waving a DVD case about. "The votes are in, and we are watching 'The Departed'. Sit back. Attempt to relax." She said, turning back to put in the disc.

"But I had never placed a vote." Said Zack, clearly confused.

"Well, even if you had voted against watching it, my vote out-ranks, so we saved you the trouble." She tried to clarify.

"I don't see how that-"

"Just sit back, grab a beer, and try to enjoy this one."

Zack carefully reached out towards a beer can, and analyzed it for a second.

The movie started, and they all seemed to relax.

**-**

**BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS**

-

As this movie progressed, Booth thought there couldn't have been a worse choice, at the moment.

He found himself wincing every time the character's name Sullivan was mentioned. Who'da thunk.

But with all the alcohol being consumed, no one seemed really interested in the movie. It was interesting, but complex.

Issues of masculinity, race, class, masculinity, Catholic guilt, and masculinity tend to come up a bit in Scorsese's oeuvre, and this film is no exception. While Sullivan and Costigan circle each other, their own roles as not just criminal and cop, but as affluent white male and poor Irish thug come to the fore. Given Sullivan's gradual transformation from Southie to Yuppie, another title might have been The Assimilated.

Yup. This film really wasn't as relaxing as he had hoped.

But Brennan seemed distracted, and was now leaning on his side. It was very dark now, being just about 11, but he could make out her eyes, as the light illuminated her face. She almost seemed.. cuddly.

He leaned his face down to nuzzle in her hair next to her face, careful to keep discreet and out of sight.

Half expecting her to tense every muscle in her body, he found himself surprised slightly that she had sighed and leaned into him.

His breath on her neck made her shiver. But she found herself wanting more. She came to realize that he could easily turn her on if he tried. And vice versa. But once that got started, she couldn't really help herself. She found that almost disturbing, as they were both in a slightly public place.

She reached over with her left hand to grab his, and pulled away from him. This clearly translated to him that she felt uncomfortable in this setting. He could read her well enough.

He pulled back, holding her hand, and settled more comfortably in the couch.

Zack sat on the floor now, looking a tad woozy, as he randomly made comments about a cop's uniform, the irish's accent, and so forth.

Hodgins attempted to ignore him, as his attention was on Angela, who was lying down with her head on his lap looking up at him and joking.

They still had snacks to spare.

The movie reached it's halfway point, and Booth had enough.

He opened Brennan's hand and traced letters on her palm.

C-O-M-E

She looked back up at him, a puzzled expression fixed on her features.

Then he dropped her hand, and said toward the others "Hey, where's your restroom?"

"Down the hall, third doorway on the left." Hodgins cited, never turning around, but pointing.

"Thanks" he said, and gave Brennan one last look before taking off down the hallway.

"_What the-" she thought._

She got up and quietly slipped out of the room, making her way to the hallway.

Just as she rounded the corner, Booth had her by the upper arms and rotated, pulling her into the first doorway which happened to be a spare room, and had her up against the wall.

This took her totally by surprise and she took several moments to respond to him, as he desperately kissed her.

Being pinned on the wall, she couldn't control her actions. She reached up to his collar, pulling him into her.

His hands slid up her waist.

She slowly dropped her hands to his belt loops, pulling his hips closer to her, and he let out a low growl, and slowed his pace.

Eventually he pulled back, still resting his face on hers.

"Sorry, I just kinda had to do that." He smirked, still out of breath.

"Apology accepted. But watch out next time, I could have had you on the floor if I wasn't expecting _something._"

"Hmm.. That sounds good too…"

She smacked his arm, and he backed off a few small steps, and she started making her way out the door.

He headed to the bathroom, having found a new reason to need it, and she made her way back to her place on the couch.

**-**

**BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS**

-

They all mutually decided to call it quits, and by the end of that movie, they had all had quite enough alcohol to prove a concern driving home, to say the least.

Angela and Hodgins made sure of that, on their part. Booth was trying to get "close" to Brennan again, and Brennan tried her best to rant out rational terms as to what prompted him to do so, other then the beer.

Zack stopped after he started feeling a little light. But couldn't drive, of course. Even if he could, he rationalized, he wouldn't feel comfortable doing so at the moment. He had enough to put his balance off.

As the dramatic credit music sounded, Booth stood suddenly to grab the snacks and dishes, but ended up almost landing back down on top of Brennan.

"I'll get those, don't worry." Angela said, too pleased to see them de-tangling themselves. "At least I know my way around here…" she said, more to herself, as her words slurred.

"I think we need living quarters… for the night." Hodgins perceived. "Brennan, first room on the right… er, left. Zack, you can have the second on the left. No need to go way back to where you .. sleep… " he slurred a bit. "You'd probably just fall. Booth, you can have the first on the right. Angela will obviously be staying with me..-"

"You can stop right there.." Booth choked out, reclining into the couch and throwing an arm over his eyes.

**-**

**BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS**

-

Angela had brought her something light to sleep in after her shower, but obviously intended she keep on the under garments she chose for her for the night, because there weren't any of _those_ included.

She stared at the comfortable looking bed with an eager eye, as she brushed through her washed hair. Everyone had already gone to their respective 'living quarters'.

She was sorting her clothes she had worn that evening and setting them aside when she heard a slight tap on the door.

She made her way to open the door, and when she did, found his face once again on her own.

The kiss startled her, but she kept it short, still knowing where she was. She pulled back and let him in. He was definitely drunk.

"Hey Bones" he whispered huskily.

"Hey" she said, trying to concentrate on him. The stain on his pant leg from some spilled drink caught her eye. "That might come out…" she said, some kleenex from the night stand and kneeling in front of him to address it.

As she worked the fabric clean, she glanced up to his face, and caught his expression. It was soft. He gazed down at her with that soft sincere smile, and she found herself lost again.

He reached down to run his fingers through her hair, and saw she responded to his touch, closing her eyes for a brief moment, and leaning into his touch.

He slowly lowered himself, kneeling close to her, and he was slightly straddling her, now sitting on his knees.

He leaned into her, and she pulled in close, and they both met each other's lips again, holding a passionate kiss.

She had his belt again, and pulled him in close, putting herself off balance, but Booth had his arms around her back holding her steady.

He slowly lowered her to the floor, and continued his way down her neck.

She shifted underneath him to spread her legs, and the alcohol in them both caused the room to disappear long ago.

The kiss had gotten to be past wild. They found themselves taking in air between each contact, as his hands found her waist and was seeking her skin and bra underneath her shirt.

In their haste, they both hadn't even minded what was occurring or why, just that they both wanted it.

He found himself steadying a pace pushing into her, and she had to lie her head back, panting for air.

He took pride in this, as he brought hot kisses and soft bites to her neck.

She once again took up her role, moving with him, and edging this on.

As they both climaxed, he thrust once more deep, and his shaking hand clasped down across her mouth, as they both succumb to their orgasms. She clutched onto him, and he kissed her jaw.

They both found the tension slowly easing out of their muscles, and words could have easily shattered the silence.

So they just rested with each other, tangled in an embrace, and almost let sleep overtake them. They were both drained, and tired.

"I should…. Go." Booth said, but never making a move to do so until she acknowledged it.

She nodded, and pulled his face in for another sweet lingering kiss, before he helped her up, and placed another kiss to her lips.

As he groggily grinned and slipped out the door, she found herself smiling.

And as the night went on, it wasn't hard to sleep.

**-**

**BoNeSbOnEsBoNeSbOnEsBoNeS**

-

Author's closing notes: PLEASE! Forgive me for the delay! So much has been going on! But fear not, I should have more time now. I had to cut my work hours in half to keep up with schooling, and I should devote more time to this now.

BUT REVIEWS KEEP ME ON TRACK!

Keep them coming! I enjoy them all! I love to read them, regardless of what they're about, and respond. I pay attention to suggestions, requests, or anything of the sort. Thanks!

Julie


	5. Chapter 5: Helluva Hangover

**Title: ---------- Finding Comfort**

**Chapter: ------ 5. Helluva Hangover**

**Pairing: ------- BB! HA and Zack is alone, poor bloke.**

**Rating: -------- M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: --- Nah, unfortunately I do not own anything to do with Bones... However, I'm pretty sure they own me.**

**Author's Opening Note: *cowers* Please don't kill me!! I'm sorry I've had such an un-called for leave of absence! I … got a new job! And I'm still getting through school curriculum! But.. that's really no excuse for such a long period of time. I'm so... so sorry. But you'll kill me anyway. I just hope that the next several chapters make up for such atrocities. ...Enjoy! I hope...**

* * *

There was an aching sensation penetrating all consciousness. But it's source was unknown... as a matter of fact, it's location was unknown as of the moment. All that could be discerned was that there was … not an aching sensation, but more like a throbbing... oh. Hell. This was all too familiar.

Booth cracked open one eye cautiously but apparently not carefully enough. The morning light, although the heavy curtains were still drawn, pierced his inner mind.

"Ahh!" Screwing his eyes tight instantly, he rolled over to try and quench the mentally pounding symphony under his pillow, to no avail. He didn't feel too great either, as so far as nausea went. He was all too familiar with this particular sensation, and noted that was a pitiful assessment. Who would willingly subject themselves to such torture? … _He quirked his eyebrow in sarcasm. _Nevermind.

He carefully lifted himself up off the bed, attempting to keep his eyes shaded from the rays of luminescent pain. Stumbling around the room for a moment more, he attempted to orient himself around the unfamiliar room. Painfully opening his eyes, he assessed his surroundings. Bed. Yeah. He's got that covered. A very nice bed, big, with two full sized pillows and a comforter. Dresser... window.. curtains that could hold back a spotlight... wow. He took a moment more to appreciate just how extravagant Hodgin's guest room was. This was only a guest room? It was nicely decorative, and looked like a Hilton hotel suite. Complete with it's own tv! This was NICE. But as soon as he thought too far, his eyes burned away their last resolve. He scrunched his eyes shut once more, and stumbled towards the guest bathroom. NICE. A good hot shower should help.

Stepping under the steaming flow of comfort, he sighed, letting his mind free. Such was the shower routine, and he began wondering if there was anything he was missing from last night. Movies. Games. uh.. Bones. -Bones!

His eyes swiftly opened upon the realization of what exactly went on in that neighboring guest room. Shit! How could he do that in someone else's house!? With other people present nearby?? Although- logically thinking (no pun intended) Hodgins and Angela were no doubt up to nothing more innocent through the night. Unless either of them had just collapsed out cold last night, that's one thing he'd bet they were up to. He shook himself out of his reverie, getting back at his root train of thought.

_Man, I hope no one else knew... At least we weren't on the bed, as far as I can recall. Wait... Was bones drunk? Was she... coherent at all? I wonder if she remembers? No, I doubt she was that bad. She was loosened up quite a bit into the night, but I don't recall her being drunk. Maybe tipsy. Man, I must've been a wreck._

Finding small travel sized containers of soaps and shampoos, he used them accordingly. He would have preferred to be more well equipped, but he had no way of knowing he would end up here overnight. His cologne would be nice. And maybe a razor. He ran a hand over his face, feeling his short stubble, and dismissed it. Oh well, at least he'll look half as bad as he feels.

Stepping out, he located towels and accessories for his use. This place was really something. Very accommodating. He'd have to commend Hodgins later. He threw on his clothing, pulling on his shoes on his way out the bathroom door. Grabbing his accessories and placing them rightfully on his person, he made his way to the door. His head wasn't really feeling BETTER, but it had less of a sharp edge to it's pain. Ah, the small comforts.

He slipped out of his door quietly, but more for his benefit rather then his neighbors. He stopped to think for a moment. Brennan's room was... the one that saw all the action last night. He immediately snapped his thoughts back on track, and noted that it was directly across from his. He padded slowly and silently to her door, a talent he noticed Parker picked up on his visits to his place. The kid loves his early morning cartoon schedule. He didn't get that from Booth.

He thought about knocking, and just the thought sent his head into a tizzy. He sneaked the doorknob open and peeked inside. She wasn't in bed, but maybe she was in the shower. He thought about investigating further, but the thought of walking in on her showering didn't appeal to him.

_Wait- that shouldn't matter anymore! We're together now.. she wouldn't mind would she? But maybe without warning, she'll knock me on my ass. Yeah. I think not._

He padded back into the hall, and turned to face the other rooms. What now? He faintly made out a laugh, and followed the sounds of voices. He was sure it wasn't Bones, but maybe they had food. Food sounds nice.

Past the entertainment room where they were occupied last night, he found a dining area that was nice to say the very least. A dimly lit room that could have to do with the rate of alcohol consumption last night, a nice large mahogany dining table with appropriate chairs, a mini bar which he was pretty sure no one would use this morning, and a couple occupants.

Angela sat at the table's edge, enjoying an enticing breakfast. A few chairs down, Zack attempted to do the same, but didn't seem affected by the night's events. Neither did Angela, but he assumed if she was feeling up to par, she'd not speak quite as softly. But how should he know her morning moods? He scanned the room quickly and noted that Bones was still not to be seen. Where else could she be? Not that his morning should depend on that. He cringed again as Angela laughed at Zack's observation of food, and she turned to face booth.

"Hey Booth. You don't look too well" she smirked, but she was understanding enough to talk softly. She smiled knowingly as he peeked towards the kitchen area. "Bren's in the kitchenette, helping out."

"Good morning, Angela" he waved behind, passing by. "Where's the food?" It was intended to be rhetorical.

"I'm sure you'll find it, where you're heading." she said, more to herself in a nonchalant tone. "two birds with one stone."

Zack slowly looked up from his plate. "..What?"

-

"So, not really?" He could recognize her voice anywhere.

"Well, not really. I've considered it, but I'm pretty sure I've been down that road before."

They sad side by side working to clean up used dishes. Bones was on the right, drying and placing dishes in an orderly stack. Hodgins was unloading the dishwasher. Looks like they didn't wait for the dry cycle.

"..I don't know what you mean." Just a slight variance from her coined phrase.

"Well, it's so overrated. While it would be nice, I enjoy the simple things. I wasn't at first... but I'm kind of glad I could be open enough with you all to at least let you know. I thought it would complicate things."

"I'm not sure how. If you would have still-" He stopped listening to the light conversation a little while ago. He prowled the kitchenette, surely not the mansion's only one, and took surveillance. This was perhaps just the GUEST portion of the mansion. He must admit, he sure was impressed. He spotted food in several serving dishes. It smelled great...

"...never had a problem with it. As long as everyone's duties were carried out with efficient proficiency-" -she stopped as Hodgins turned to see Booth tampering with a spatula, attempting to load up himself a portion of eggs and bacon.

"Hey G-man! We wondered about you..." Booth cringed at his slightly higher volume. He looked up to come in contact with Brennan's eyes as she turned to see him. He smiled just enough to get a look across 'under the radar', and turned to smile at Hodgins. Hodgins took in his appearance for the first time.

"Hangover? Ah, man, I'm sorry. It's a good thing it's only a Sunday."

Although Brennan and Booth had leave, the rest of the crew had today off as well. It was nice, and rare. They all enjoyed themselves, maybe a little too much last night. He quirked an eyebrow at the thought. _Yeah, and Bones and I more then the others..._

"Hey Booth." Bones smiled tentatively, and turned shyly back to her work. He didn't miss the exchange. She was never comfortable with their new circumstance around the others. Did she want to bring it up any time soon?

"Heya Bones. Helluva headache."

Hodgins continued, and missed their little exchange, however slight it was. "Yeah, Angela's a tad touchy with the S's and T's, so careful how you pronounce things around her."

"You??" Booth's brows furrowed, carrying his plate, and turned to face him. He recalled Hodgins slurring last night.

"Yeah, man. I got myself a bit of a stampede in my head, but it's been subsiding. I've been up for a while." his brows furrowed together as he contemplated to himself. "Need a new alarm though.."

Booth let out a quick smirk, and Bones smiled to herself, still working at the task at hand.

"Well, hey man, if you want, there's some juice or water in the fridge there. Help yourself." Hodgins offered, and turned back towards the dining room. Booth headed for some water, and glanced sidewards at Brennan, trying to assess the damage or how she's feeling this morning. Setting his glass and plate on the kitchenette island, he turned to snuggle his face in the crook of her neck from behind. She sighed, and leaned her head in toward his.

"You feeling okay?" he asked softly.

"Better then you, I think." He smiled against her skin, placed a kiss, and then helped her finish up the few last dishes she was working on. They both joined the group in the dining room shortly, Brennan having already finished eating. Angela's voice softly carried to them before they got sat down.

"...and the nearby river that sort of joins to a lake. It's really nice. So if it's warm enough today, that would be really cool. Other then that, there's an entire lineup of entertainment for us if we're up to it, and Hodgins has an excellent chef."

Hodgins nodded. "He gets extra pay today for accommodating guests. He really is the best we've got. Can make a mean lasagna!" Angela chuckled, and looked at Brennan who had seated herself next to her. "You'll have fun today." She reassured, with no room to protest.

Zack sat in contemplation. "I can't swim."

"You don't _have_ to get in the water, Zack." Hodgins offered. "But maybe you should try."

"I don't think that's such a logical idea." Zack started, with wide defensive and frightened eyes. "Believe me, it's been attempted once before."

"Well, whatever." Angela broke the argument before it began. "You can just sunbathe. With me." she offered with a smile. She turned her attention to Brennan."And I picked out a bikini from your wardrobe last night. We may have had this planned." she grinned.

Booth's gaze snapped up from his food to study the conversation. Bones? Bikini? No, not that he couldn't SEE it, or wouldn't ENJOY that, but … bones? He couldn't see her willingly donning one of those and skipping to the beach.

"oh." She said, slightly taken back that the choices were already made. Not that she protested.

"And if you'd like to join us later today, you could borrow one of my swim trunks." Hodgins offered Booth. Booth's eyes slightly yet visibly cringed.

"It's a nice location. Secluded, Private owned property, not a far walk from the estate."

"when?" Booth choked out between mouths of food.

"We're hoping to get out while the sun's good. 11am.. maybe just noon." Angela seemed to be doing better with conversation then he would have assumed, having been so drunk. She was perhaps the most pleasantly buzzed person last night. However, he assumed she would take pride in having had experience.

"So we're heading over there in about..." Hodgins checked his watch. "an hour."

Booth spotted a clock on the far wall, and noted the time. 9:45am. Earlier then he would have hoped. He took the opportunity to rise and carry his plates to the kitchen when Hodgins and Zack became preoccupied in the living area.

Angela's gaze shifted to Brennan in their privacy. She shifted to face her, with her hand on her hand, elbow on the table.

"Is it just me, or is something out of place?"

"What do you mean?"

Angela thought for a second. "Booth. He's been.. what's up with you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Angela's eyes narrowed in thought. "You've been a little quiet. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everyone's got hangovers, Angela. Maybe Booth's just taking it worse then us."

"...yeah.." Angela said absentmindedly, not completely convinced. It wasn't so much that he was acting disconnected _now_. He was a little off yesterday, too. She shrugged it off with a quick raise of her eyebrows, and sat back in her chair. "But today will be fun. We'll finally be getting you to relax! You deserve it. How's your wound?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's been much better. It rarely hurts anymore. As long as I don't stretch the surrounding sensitive tissues, I think it should be fine."

"Good." Angela smiled, slightly shuddering from the sound of stretching soft tissues. She was far too empathetic sometimes. "Well, we've got to conspire to get Agent Hot-stuff out there today. He didn't seem too thrilled about the idea. Although- maybe he'll just stay at the water's edge all day. Not sure if he'll be feeling any better in time."

"Conspire? Angela, I hardly think we can _make_ Booth swim, but I do believe he's feeling a little better. He's not on edge so much anymore."

"Mmm.. We'll see.." Angela stated, in thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry to cut things short, but I've got to sleep tonight before work tomorrow. I'll be back to write more! I'm not familiar with how soon a hangover will tend to go away. Hope you bear with me. Please don't kill me for my leave of absence. I suck, I know. I'm starting a SECOND job soon, so who knows how often I can write. I also must graduate before I die. Wish me luck. Please leave me constructive criticism, but don't hurt me. I swear- One person out of all reviews I've received was a flame. It cut. But I appreciate it. I'll keep your advice in mind, I promise. Thanks for your reviews!**

-Julie


End file.
